Imperium of Sol
" The void is an unutterably vast and inhuman place, a place of ancient dangers and unknown perils. In this cold darkness have bred things as obscene, terrible, and dangerous as any daemon of the warp… In the face of such dire knowledge, you must hold onto this single truth: it is mankind’s destiny to rule the stars and rule them alone." The Imperium of Sol, commonly known as Sol to avoid confusion with other nations calling themselves imperiums, is a nation citing its origins from Earth. Sol is considered by many to be an image of tyranny, for as they stand now is far different from the intended direction they were headed. Sol is well known for having been the origin of mankind, which fractured and rapidly bred to become the most populous race in the known galaxy, despite being broken apart into different nations. Like other despotic alien empires who have fallen to tyranny, such as the Board, Sol is a xenophobic and viciously militant nation. Countless wars have been waged in the name of "Uniting Mankind", or to "Secure Terran Interests", though many see these conflicts as senseless and aggressive more often than not. There have been few alien powers able to work with the humans of Sol, often falling victim to failed diplomacy from the xenophobia that Sol bathes in. For those who have successfully worked with Sol, they are often punished by the interplanetary community for participating in vicious and genocidal conflicts, all with Sol at the head of operations. Far and wide, many alien races tell stories of Sol. Stories of war, hate, fear, devastation- Stories to remind people not to become like the humans of Sol. Despite countless resolutions and attempts to topple the government of Sol, no attempts have succeeded, and Sol has only become stronger. History Mars and Venus were the beginning of trouble in the Sol system, or at least the catalyst for trouble to rise. Come the year 2050 the colonization of Mars began, and by 2065 a mission to colonize the atmosphere of Venus with dotted floating outposts had begun. This sudden expansion into space brought many nations together into greater powers; Many alliances were reformed to become superstates once again, however this did nothing to hinder human progression. Peace continued to rule, petty squabbles being greatly tucked aside due to the sudden interest in celestial expansion. By 2080 a discovery was made at the edge of the Sol system; An ancient technology cache from an unknown civilization. Using this cache, the Solar worlds were able to create the single discovery which would enable humanity to change direction forever; FTL Technology through Warp. Unfortunately, the excavation of this technology would trigger the activation of a recovery beacon. The Nica'Gol, an alien species from Alpha Centauri A seeking ancient technology, warped near Pluto and began slaughtering the Outer Rim colonies of the Sol system. It was at this point that the Human Supremacist Pact was formed between several outcasted political parties. The Pact announced their focus on Human supremacy, accusing the Nica'Gol of being savage monsters jealous of Humanity's newfound potential. In 2081, the Earth forces, spearheaded by the HSP, launched a counterattack against the Nica'Gol who had now entrenched themselves in Eris and Sedna. This marked the start of the War of Contact Dawn. Despite heavy losses, the Human fleet eventually expelled the Nica'Gol from their positions. By 2100 there was a burst in space exploration and independent extra-solar missions being undertaken by nations independent of one another; Because of this sudden competitive mood sparked between nations from the advent of FTL, Sol became divided. With the fire of division once again lit, the HSP took action. Through well placed propaganda and nationalist persuasion, many smaller nations began to sign on with the pact. This became an active threat in the eyes of the major world powers of that time by 2120 after the nations of the pact formed a new united nation; One with striking resemblance to past tyrannical dictatorships. Some nations responded to this with political pressure, others with military preparation; However a few made a unique choice of furthering space expansion while others were distracted with earth. In 2127 the new HSP nation, calling itself the Imperium of Sol, began aggressive moves towards neutral powers. Influencing the political scene, many neutral nations were pushed into joining the Imperium; Slowly withering away at the old world order as former powers began to decrease in strength. The turning point for this however came in 2135 when the Imperial Forces on Earth entered a short but vicious war with one of the major powers of that time; The Second Federation. While the Federation valiantly fought to hold onto its lands, it was futile. The major nation surrendered and shifted its political and ethical systems at the treaty of Moscow. By this point the remaining free nations saw that Earth was a lost cause, that a war to hold onto it would lead to nothing more than a ruined world and possible decimation of the human race. Setting aside their pride, a collection of alliances began operations to flee the Sol system, to start anew far from home. A few of these notable nations which fled were the Middle Eastern League, the Latin-Mediterranean Pact, the East Asian Empire, the United States of America and the New Commonwealth. Of course, smaller alliances also made their own operations to flee as well. Utilizing resources from their native supplies and solar exploits, a great series of exoduses began in 2150. With the people of the free terran nations fleeing from Sol, many colonies on Mars and Venus followed suit and also departed; Free Miner Families also departing with select groups. The mass scale of this Exodus was not anticipated by the Imperium, despite the signs of its coming. In response to the exodus, the Imperium began the Terran Conquest Campaign in 2150. Through mass invasion the Imperial forces conquered the depopulated husks of remaining Terran nations within a matter of months; A move of intimidation which lead Mars and Venus to fall into line with the Solar forces as well. By this point, the Imperium had effectively conquered the Sol system, their enemies fleeing into the depths of space with no guarantee of survival. Despite the flawless conquests, the damage from the exodus remained, forcing Sol to remain reclused in their home system to repair the damage done. For this reason, Sol failed to expand beyond their borders, or focus on mass expansion beyond their borders, until around 2200. Upon entering the Stars, Sol set to work conquering their neighboring systems and establishing great mining operations to begin bolstering their fleet. Xenophobia and human superiority were two of the greatest fuel sources for the government of Sol. Colonies were established, fleets were bolstered, and Sol was evermore ready to conquer the stars. In the process, they found the Nica'Gol homeworld. In an act of revenge for the war more than a hundred years prior, the Imperial ships smashed through the Nica'Gol defenses and burned their homeworld from orbit. After the orbital bombardment had stopped, waves of infantry were sent down to eradicate any survivors. Once the death squads finished their work, orbiting ships burned the emblem of the Imperium of Sol into the crust of the world using concentrated plasma lasers. The Nica'Gol were the first of many xenos that the Imperium of Sol has exterminated over the years for the crime of being alien. Interestingly enough, no attempts to locate the fleets who had fled Sol some years earlier were made; The government of Sol stating that "Such attempts would be wasted resources and time to speed up an inevitable conquest". UNDERWORK - Subject to MAJOR CHANGE as canon story is made Society Culture is far from a top priority for the people of Sol; However, for what hasn't been outlawed, not much has directly changed for the remnant humans within the Imperium. Many cultures do retain their identity, though nearly all have been influenced to further evolve along the xenophobic and autocratic route that the government has called many to take action upon. It should be noted that Sol has become expert in propaganda, much of their society is directly run by such programs to keep workers working, patriots proud and the general population in line. Experts have noted that Sol propaganda is likely among the most twisted and impressive programs in the known galaxy, often promoting the death of "Xeno Scum" and the "Supremacy of Humankind". Government Sol is ruled by an iron fist dictator who typically takes up the title of "Lord", though more formal titles include Supreme Leader, High Marshall, Solon Head or Supreme Majesty of Sol and her Colonies. Under this leader the nation is managed further by selected collections of councils, governors and other subordinate leaders to the dictator in order to run separate departments of the government. Military leaders tend to be the majority of the government at all times, selected above even those who display superior credentials; It is believed such a practice is for situational emergencies, both internal and external. Xenophobia Humans have faced xenophobia all their lives, against one another more often than not as shown by their history. Because of this, it hasn't but a subject of heavy debate why some still cling to such old ways without provocation. The xenophobia promoted by the government of Sol has leader to many conflicts and political meltdowns, however, some alien nations have managed to breach this shield of human resentment. The Vakarians are a prime example of an alien government that has time and time again worked with the Sol government. While this has earned criticism of some, the Imperial government maintains that the Vakarians should be considered "honorary species", for putting humanity's needs above their own. Religion and Tradition Religion doesn't exist on a state level within Sol, in fact most religion is suppressed and tucked away; Made difficult to worship for ideals that are against Imperial doctrine. Traditions within the direct imperial culture however experience a vast and interesting array of unique staples. Depending on one's culture which comes before imperial culture, traditional tractions and customs change; Though all traditions in the end reflect upon the same foundation. A common tradition carried out by Human youth within the imperium is a augmentation of the old Pinata practice found in former earth culture. Instead of beating a innocent looking container however, the imperial manipulation of the tradition has turned it into a game of who can brutalize an oddly alien looking container the most, with the more savage damages earning the best rewards. This is but one example among thousands. Homeworld Interestingly enough the capital world of Sol is the homeworld for more than just their sect of humans, but in technicality the origin of all subhumans as well. As such, the world has been subject of heated debate, and often the blue-green world of Earth is considered a holy site. Earth has surprisingly experienced little environmental change, most of the Imperial manufacturing taking place on orbital platforms overhead instead to protect and preserve the holy world. Earth has one moon, ''Luna, ''which has been converted to a space fortress and shipyard in the event of system security breach. Sol Technology With the development of incredible propaganda game the need to spread it in more efficient and real-time ways. This caused the drive to develop powerful communication technologies, capable of delivering messages faster than most other networks in alien empires, and even rivaling technologically superior networks. Given how meticulous and efficient the network employed by Sol is in its current form, many believe that as their technology progresses, their network may become so strong as to instantaneously transfer messages from one side of their empire to the other; A technology which would give them a most impressive advantage in all wars.Category:Factions